Wolf Vampire Chambers
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Katrina and Jade from Cartoon Network are in desperate need of vampire help and are sent by Jade's cousin, Dexter to go into the forest and find the legendary school for vampires. They pass as new transfer students with their powers and get the little vampires to help them or else Cartoon Network will be doomed by the New CN. No flames will be allowed as reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story created unknowingly with cartoonnetwork90sfan. She owns her OC's and I own mine. Many of the vampire characters are created from the German/Italian cartoon series known as School for Vampires in the English titling. I own my OC Wren, many of the Vampire characters you'll meet are owned by the series and children's book in the 80's created by the author known as Jackie Niebisch. I will explain any characters along the chapter ways as they are added into this story. Read & Review. **

* * *

Jade and Katrina were trying to defend their homeland. They were one of the few werewolves left on the planet. Michelene "Mike" Mavinsky was with them, trying to aid in protecting. It was nearly no use.

"We're gonna die, we need some extra power on our side!" Mike called to them. She had recently been in an exchange program on a desert island so no one would think to find her and discover her werewolf secrets she had inherited from her late biological mother, Miranda.

"Mike, you go protect your brother and sister, we'll leave the village to find some extra help." Jade told her.

"Yeah, you also got shadow powers from your mother." Katrina added.

"I thought Jamie was the one with the shadow powers." Mike replied.

"Yes, but you have both wolf and shadow powers while Jamie just has shadow powers and Jen has wolf powers," Jade explained. "We need to get going. You stay here and defend the village. We'll come back!"

"Hurry back!" Mike called, then suddenly she was held down, struggling. "Hey! Lemme go!"

Dr. X chuckled darkly as he held down the tomboy. "Oh, Michelene, you look just like your mother in this situation before she was killed... I wonder if your death will be just as sweet and tasteful as hers."

Mike struggled and she nearly cried as she was about to be killed.

"Where and what are we gonna find to protect the werewolf region?" Jade asked as they walked around the forests at night. "Dr. X is gonna endanger us all if we don't find the right person."

Katrina sighed and looked back.

"I know, but I feel you have no choice but to get vampires on your side." Dexter Tartovosky, the head of the league told them.

"Vampires?" Both Katrina and Jade asked.

"I heard of a school for vampires that once took in a werewolf as a transfer student. I'm sure since they had known him, they could help us." Dexter explained.

"A school for vampires?" Jade sounded in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here, come on." Dexter told them.

"Come on, we better go." Katrina said, taking her hand and walked through the forest.

"Oh, I hope they do not get themselves killed..." Dexter sighed. He then heard screaming. "Hang on, I am coming!" Dexter ran back to the league to help defend them against the nearly unstoppable war.

* * *

The girls traveled through the forests. They came past the several trees. It felt easy to get lost and pretty hard if you didn't know your way around. After what felt like forever of searching, they made it out of the forest. They pushed some trees back and saw a bat hanging from one of the leave-less trees. The bat however, seemed a lot different from most bats. This bat had black hair on its head with red ribbons tied into pigtails and seemed to have a human face.

"Think that's a vampire bat?" Jade asked.

"Probably," Katrina shrugged. "Hey! Hey, you!"

"Huh?" the vampire bat opened an eye and took out ear buds from her ears with her wing extended. "What!? You made me miss the best part!"

"Are you a vampire?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire," the bat smiled. "My uncle bit me! Are you guys vampires too?"

"Sorry toots, but I was born a werewolf." Katrina told her, sounding a bit uncaring.

"We had a werewolf in our class once," the bat told them, thinking back. If she was in school and a vampire bat, then she must have been a student in the school for little vampires. "It was weird, everyone was afraid of him until we actually met him. I better go, I have a test after dinner." the bat jumped down and turned back into her vampire child form with a black short-sleeved shirt, black shorts, pale silver tights with coal-black boots and black finger-less gloves. "My name's Wren by the way, I gotta get goin'." she started to walk back to a castle hidden in the forest that appeared to had been haunted.

"Hey, wait, Wren you should know something!" Katrina called to her.

"Are you gonna? You're not joking?" Jade asked her.

Katrina turned to her with a nod.

Wren came back. "What?"

"I'm not only a werewolf." Katrina told her.

"What else are you?"

"Well, have you visited Cartoon Network before?"

Wren paused before answering. "I... don't think so."

"You should know that Katrina is not the only werewolf," Jade explained. "Do you know Mike Mavinsky?"

Wren tilted her head. "Who's he?"

"It's a girl." Jade corrected.

"Happens all the time." Katrina whispered to Jade about Mike's gender.

"I don't know any wolves except the school transfer student." Wren clarified.

"Wren, it's almost 11:00!" a distant voice called from the strange, forbidden castle.

Wren's eyes widened. "Remember, I was never here." she turned into a bat and went to fly to the castle, it would be quicker than walking.

"Well, you should visit Cartoon Network sometime," Katrina told her. "She has orange hair tied into pigtails, a red shirt, red skirt and sneakers."

"I'll try to come when it's the weekend!" Wren yelled back, still flying. She goes to a boarding school, on the weekends they usually hang out and they're not supposed to leave school grounds unless an adult is with them.

"Oh, not just Mike," Katrina continued to explain about their legion. "It's Double D, Jo, and Jen too. But, Double D and Jo were bitten and Mike and Jen were born with it."

"You mean Jo from Revenge of the Island, jockette." Jade told her.

Wren stopped to listen a bit, even if she was supposed to be studying for a test after dinner tonight.

"Yeah, you should know, but you were too busy making out with Scott," Katrina teased Jade.

"Whatever," Jade rolled her eyes. "So, Wren, think you know who the people are?"

"I guess..." Wren shrugged her wings. "I'll try and visit on the weekend."

"Here," Katrina took out a photograph to give to Wren. "Here's a picture of Mike, Jen, Double D and Jo. Do you need a map how to get there?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Okay, I should tell you this, you should know this. Do you know the war of New CN vs the Classic Cartoon Network?"

"Nope, I bet Tinto does though."

"Well, Dexter can tell you the whole story," Jade told her. "But does Tinto know who betrayed the New CN?"

"Maybe... He's a really smart guy." Wren told them, obviously tired with these people.

"Well, where is he?"

"Probably in the library, he spends a lot of time in there."

"Go get him." Katrina ordered.

"That requires movement." Wren scoffed, then turned back into her true form due to being a bat too long.

"Let me try something," Jade said, then cleared her throat. "Oh, Tinto, there's free books just for you!"

As if on cue, Tinto walked in reading a book in his hands. He looked up and saw the characters around. "Wren, what's going on?"

"These weird people wanted to see you." Wren nearly laughed.

"Hey, why do you think we are weird?" Jade asked.

"I think that everyone that's different from me is weird." Wren explained.

Katrina growled, which made Wren hiss back.

"Anyway," Jade rolled her eyes, getting back on track. "So, Tinto, do you know 'bout Cartoon Network?"

"We don't have Cartoon Network where we come from," Tinto explained, then he smiled. "I hear it's the best place for cartoons."

"Well, did you know that some of them are werewolves?"

"We had a werewolf in our class once."

"That's what I told them!" Wren nearly screamed.

"Well, if you are such a genius, then don't you know Mike Mavinsky?" Jade asked, rolling her eyes a bit.

"I've heard of her," Tinto recollected. "Her parents ran a village, but they were killed when she was young and got separated from her brother and sister. That's what I know anyway."

"Well, did you know she's a werewolf?" Katrina asked.

"I heard about it, but I thought it was a rumor."

"Well, it's not just her, it's like three other people besides her."

"I assume it'd run in the family, like me and my classmates. Our parents were vampires, so we were born vampires... Except for Wren and Nestor of course, they were both bitten by vampires. You remember, right, Wren?"

"Just cuz I wasn't BORN a vampire doesn't mean I don't remember." Wren said, annoyed with him a bit.

"Well, two of them aren't related to them, but they were bitten." Jade explained to Tinto.

"But still..." Tinto said, simply.

"Well, do you know 'bout the war of New CN and the classic Cartoon Network?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, I found it on my private computer," Tinto answered. "We don't learn about that kind of stuff during class hours."

"What did you find out?"

"That it's war, what else?" the blonde vampire boy shrugged. "Why would I care?"

"Well do you know who betrayed the New CN?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Jade added.

Tinto was about to answer, but the alarm was ringing. "We have to go, right now!" he turned into a bat. "Come on, Wren!"

Wren nodded and turned into a bat with him to get going.

* * *

**Wren: Wren is my OC for the series School for Vampires. She is the niece of the janitor/cook of the school, Nestor (or Lenny in the English translations). She was born half a witch from her mother who was burnt at the stake after being accused of witchcraft and Wren was disowned by her own father and sent her to live with Nestor in the school. Wren can be a bit ill-tempered at times due to being isolated from nearly everyone she went to school with and barely had any friends growing up, but considers her new friends in her new school almost like a family and finally belonging. She was finally turned into a vampire after her uncle bit her, as he was also, not born a vampire, but was bitten when he first came to the school as well.**

**Tinto: Tinto (Leechy in the English translations) is the vampire boy genius of the school and often has new inventions for his classmates and his teachers. He spends a lot of time in the library reading up on new knowledge and is basically like Dexter: Boy Genius. Tinto is very smart and considered nerdy, especially by another vampire student, Stoker. **


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina and Jade needed the vampires' help still, but they were inside. The two went along as it got really dark and almost well into the afternoon. They had been gone for a day without a disaster hitting them, but it was getting worse along back home. They came across the vampire castle/school and it was very cloudy, so the vampires wouldn't have to face the sun. They came into the vampire children's bedroom as the coffins were closed and there was distant snoring heard. Katrina and Jade came down the steps carefully and went to Wren's coffin.

"Yo, Vamp, wake up!" Jade yelled.

Wren groaned underneath the coffin, burying herself under the covers. "It's 2:00 in the afternoon!"

"You don't need to worry 'bout the sun, 'cuz it's cloudy out." Katrina told her.

Wren moved her coffin top over her head. "Okay, but if my uncle sees us, you're taking the blame and cleaning up the kitchen this time."

"Whatever," Katrina scoffed. "So, where's Tinto? He didn't answer our question."

Wren pointed to Tinto's coffin which was pale gold like his hair and had some machines attached to it.

"Well, don't just stand there, wake him up." Jade told the vampire girl.

"**NOW!**" Katrina growled.

Wren moaned and went to Tinto's coffin, knocking. "Yo, Tinto!"

The other vampires hushed from inside their coffins.

"Aww, shut up!" Jade snapped.

Wren yawned a bit, then started walking. "I'm going back to bed." she crawled into her coffin and wrapped herself in her sheets.

"Oh, no you don't," Katrina grabbed her. "Get your little nerd friend now."

Wren growled in annoyance. "I'd rather clean up... Tinto, wake up so I can sleep!"

Suddenly, the coffin sprung open. "What's going on?" Tinto asked.

"How come you didn't answer our question last night?" Jade demanded.

"I had to study," Tinto explained. "We have a test tonight."

"Well, if you know this, but do you know who betrayed the New CN?" Katrina asked.

"No, I don't."

"What do you mean you don't know? If you know 'bout the war, then you should know 'bout the betrayal."

Tinto laid back. "I didn't get that far in the research."

"Well, lucky for you, I got a laptop. Well, it's Jade's, but you can look it up now, please?" Katrina handed him the laptop.

Tinto took it and went to start it up. "How did you get in here?" he wondered how they could have passed the drawbridge of the castle. "Wren, did you let them in?"

"I just wanna sleep!" Wren grunted.

"Me and Jade found your place and I was in my wolf form." Katrina explained.

"How did you get past the drawbridge?" Tinto continued to interrogate them. "It closes up for our bedtime."

"Well, we used our agility abilities to get passed the drawbridge." Jade explained.

Tinto was trying to work the laptop. "Darn wi-fi... Wren, what's Nestor password?"

"Babybat666 no spaces." Wren answered.

"Thanks." Tinto said as he typed that in.

"And tell us the whole history and that includes who betrayed the new CN." Katrina told them.

"Why am I doing this?" Wren whined.

"Cuz you are, so zip it." Jade glared at her.

"What's the website to find out the new CN?" Tinto asked.

"It's new CN dot com." Katrina told him.

Tinto then typed it in.

"Just keep it down," Wren told the strangers. "We wake up Klot, we're all gonna be in trouble."

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Katrina scoffed.

"He'll wake up the Count, _then_ you'll be afraid," Wren said.

Tinto handed the laptop back. "I can't read that part."

"Why?" Katrina turned her attention to him.

"My eyes are too tired to squint further," Tinto replied. "Why does this even concern us?"

"Cuz you and your friend are gonna visit Cartoon Network." Jade told him.

"Why us?"

"Well, you guys are gonna know besides me there's other werewolves." Katrina told him.

"Why does that matter?" Wren asked.

"Well, it's Dexter's orders." Jade chuckled.

"Well, Dexter said just you two 'cuz, well, Mike hates the adults and you know she's a werewolf, but she doesn't know you guys." Katrina further explained.

"Does that answer your question?" Jade added.

"We don't know her either." Wren said, going back to bed.

Jade grabbed her. "Well, too bad, you're going.

"I don't care." Wren looked at her plainly.

"We do, also, if you don't I have a pack of garlic in my pocket and I'm not afraid to use it." Katrina threatened.

"It's dumb though!" Wren cried.

"Hey, don't blame us, we're just following orders," Jade defended. "You can understand that, right?"

"What about school?" Wren asked.

Katrina shrugged. "Can you skip it?"

"You can only skip classes if you're sick, then Uncle Nestor makes you take icky medicine." Wren cringed, mentioning the medicine part.

"I didn't go to school."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this is a _boarding school_."

"Yeah, for vampires," Jade stepped in. "And Katrina is a werewolf. And you know why she didn't go to school?"

"Whatever." Wren snorted.

"You know I could snap your neck right now like I did those two other vampires." Katrina threatened.

"Great, the sooner I die, the better." Wren stated.

"She could do it to Klot or whatever his name is." Jade replied.

"Klot's six years old." Wren told them, sounding annoyed they threatened her youngest friend.

"Really?" Katrina sounded appalled.

"Yeah," Wren turned over in her coffin, having the need to write a poem. "Hey, Morty..." she petted the midnight blue kitten.

Katrina's eyes were twitching and her fangs started to show as she growled. "I hate cats... Though, I wonder what a cat tastes like."

Wren held the cat close. "Leave Morty alone, I got her after I tried to run away from the school and she's been my best friend ever since."

"Kid, you should know I eat pig's heart, cow heart, and one time I ate a raw animal and let me tell ya, it was good. And other raw, bloody stuff."

"Well, this kitten is my best friend," Wren put the kitten back in the coffin. "Morty, you wait here, I'm gonna get some stuff from Uncle Nestor's room." she left the room.

* * *

Morty saw they were alone and now spoke in a human woman's voice. "You best leave my daughter be."

Katrina chuckled, not seeming to be concerned of a talking cat. "You don't know who I am."

"I'm protecting her still, even after my untimely death." Morty started to take a cat nap.

"I guess you don't know 'bout the war?"

"I have a child to look after just as well as my brother does as her new legal guardian, I'm only concerned about their safety."

"Look furball, I didn't wanna do this, but me and Jade were following orders, if we didn't, then we wouldn't get the brat. Now wouldn't we, huh, you stupid furball?"

Morty started to stretch. "Just make sure she wears a jacket..."

"I'm making sure she's gonna meet the other werewolves. There's other werewolves besides me, you know?"

"Yes, I've met some in my time before I was reincarnated."

"Who?" Katrina queried.

"I met someone named Zachariah and an older woman named Michelle who had a daughter of her own, Miranda, and she had children, but that's all who I met before I became a kitten."

Katrina recognized the name Miranda. "Well, her kid is a werewolf, did you know that?"

Morty paused to think.

"Well?" Katrina grew anxious of waiting.

"No, I didn't." Morty finally answered.

"My mom knows Miranda," Katrina explained. "She had three kids James 'Jamie', Jennifer 'Jen', and Michelene 'Mike' Mavinsky."

"How lovely..."

Wren came back in the room with a suitcase and started packing. "Hey, Morty." she greeted with a smile.

Morty didn't speak, but let out a natural cat mew.

"Hey squirt, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Katrina asked.

"I went on the way." Wren answered.

"Can I borrow Morty for a minute, please?"

"I suppose..." Wren went to her kitten. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't hurt you, okay Morts?"

Morty mewed. Wren giggled at that and petted her.

"Great, thanks," Katrina grabbed the cat and headed to a different room. "Okay, Morty, do you want to come with us?"

"I don't have any of my witch powers anymore that could protect you or Wren." Morty frowned.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a werewolf?"

"Just make sure she's safe."

"Well, my friend Dawn could help you."

"My old friend from magic college had a daughter named Dawn," Morty smiled a little. "He was a fortune-teller."

"Well, she has supernatural powers too and that includes reading auras."

"I bet that's little Dawn. At the reunion, she spent most of her time outside with some other children reading their palms."

"Did you watch Revenge of the Island or have heard of it?"

"No," Morty sighed. "I was never one to watch television, horrible ex-husband practically was married to it, more than he was me when I was alive."

"And I guess you didn't know 'bout the war of the New CN and the Classic Cartoon Network? Or at least, did you know who betrayed the new CN?"

Morty paused, trying to think. She wasn't so sure.

"Yo! Morty, are you listening? Did you hear what I said?"

Morty shook her head, shaking out some painful memories, hopped to the floor and stretched a bit.

"So, tell me, do you know 'bout the war?" Katrina repeated her question.

"Not very well, I'm sorry."

"Well, did you know about the betrayal?"

"I've heard of it, but I don't know anything about it."

"Who told ya?"

"My brother heard about it and he decided we should get away before it got too dangerous."

"What did you hear?"

"He said it would be too dangerous because of the war was nearly starting and that a lot of young, innocent souls are in danger, so we moved around before he decided to get himself a job in our new village."

"So, where is your brother now?"

"You're in luck, he works in this school as the janitor and cook, he often looks after Wren and her little friends when the other adults are busy or out."

"All I know is Dawn was one of the betrayal and joined the classic Cartoon Network."

"I haven't seen Dawn since she was about Wren's age."

"And the one that I bit was also the betrayal to join the classic CN, her name was Jo."

"I don't know anyone by the name of Jo."

"Here, there's a picture," Katrina took out a photo of a teenage girl with short blonde hair with grey man's sweats and a grey hoodie.

Morty came to take a closer look. "Kinda looks like my brother before he lost his hair." she laughed a bit.

"She was also a contestant of Revenge of the Island." Katrina explained.

Morty jumped again to lap up some milk from a saucer. As she finished, she turned back at the girl. "I just suggest you have my brother guide you, he's a born leader and very protective against anyone he's helping."

"Think he knows about the war?"

"Nestor knows everything about anything, he said it was the reason we moved from our old village so we wouldn't get in trouble ourselves."

"Let's go."

"I'm sure he's up by now, it's almost time to wake up Wren and her little friends for a school night," Morty hopped up the steps and opened the door by leaning on it. "Follow me."

"To get to your brother? Sure," Katrina started to follow. "He knows you talk?"

"Yes, he knows," Morty told her. "He knew from the moment I was adopted." she scratched his bedroom door.

"Okay." Katrina said.

* * *

The door creaked open eerily. "Hello..." a bald man with blonde, frisky hair on his cheek boned sides came out.

"Hi." Katrina greeted.

Nestor looked down at Morty. "What is it?"

"It's about... The War..." Morty replied.

* * *

**Nestor: The janitor/cook of the school. Nestor is a well-known vampire of the school who wasn't born a vampire, but was bitten by one when he first came to the school 100 years ago and agreed to serve the school and take care of the students. **

**Morticia "Morty": She actually isn't named after Morticia Addams of the Addams Family, but after Nestor's Italian name, Mortimer. She is Nestor's younger sister and Wren's mother who was burnt at a stake for being accused of witchcraft, but was shortly reincarnated into a kitten and adopted by her own daughter when she ran away to the witch's school and took Morty in as her own, fondly naming her after her mother, finding that the kitten reminded her of her mother. Wren does not know that Morty is her mother living a life as a kitten, only Nestor knows and Morty mentions she will tell Wren when she is ready to know. **

**Klot: The youngest student in the vampire academy. He dresses like a little sailor complete with a sunhat and is more innocent than the other vampires in school, due to being so young and vulnerable. Klot usually has problems with his assignments due to him being young and not wanting to hurt anybody. It was actually once so bad that he was almost expelled and sent home, but was able to continue learning in the school near the end of the episode. **


	3. Chapter 3

Nestor's eyes widened. He ushered the girl and the cat inside and shut the door. "How much do you know?"

"Not much, sir, but you know the new Cartoon Network and the classic Cartoon Network war?" Katrina answered.

"It's very dangerous for a child, I didn't think it'd gotten worse than when we saw before our parents died."

"Can you tell me?" Katrina asked. "I'm not a normal child, but a werewolf."

Nestor sat on his bed. "It's a long story, the classic toons were getting old and they had to retire at some point, but they didn't want to, some of them started to rebel, they agreed to stay at some points, but some new cartoons came in and made a bad impression, some innocent lives were taken and some were destroyed before their families. John Mavinsky and his wife Miranda were the village leaders around a good time before it got worse, but they were instantly killed leaving their three children orphaned and sent to separate homes, their son ran away though before the news of their death came out."

"And their daughters," Katrina added. "What happened?"

"Their youngest child, Michelene, is trying to defend their home," Nestor continued to explain. "But her powers are getting weaker, though she has both shadow and wolf powers, her sister only had the wolf powers, and her brother had the shadow powers."

"Mike is alive and still has her powers."

"Yes, but there's this force that's trying to drain her powers and go after her family, John and Miranda are long gone, and soon the girl will be with them if no one helps her in time."

"Then?" Katrina prompted him to finish.

"If she has her powers taken away she could get killed and then evil forces will take over the world and who knows what'll become of us here?" Nestor frowned.

"Yes, you're right, but what else happened?"

"Morty and I ran and then once we got old enough to take care of ourselves, we got separated. I came to visit this village looking for a job and I became a vampire and worked in this school."

"Do you know who betrayed the New CN?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Cuz all I know is that Dawn and Jo were one of the betrayal. They are from the show Revenge of the Island, have you heard of it?"

"Television isn't allowed in the school, I've worked here for 100 years. I believe Dawn though is the daughter of one of Morty's old classmates."

"Here's what I know, after the war was over the classic CN won, Dawn made a special meditation to make Mike and Jen's powers grow stronger, now villains fear them."

"Well, if the war's over, what's the trouble?"

"Well, Dexter sent me and Jade to find you and your niece."

"Wren? What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Well, you see, he knows 'bout you and your niece. Does that answer the question? And also, I gotta ask you something, well do you want to come back?"

Nestor looked blank, unsure of what to answer. He knew this was all very important, but he had to protect his family like he did when his parents were killed for being a witch and a wizard. "I have to protect my little Wren. Ever since Morty passed and became a kitten, she's been my only family."

"Hey, you know Jamie, right? Miranda and John's oldest son?"

"Not personally, but I know he lives in New Jersey now."

"Not anymore, I heard."

Suddenly a tiny clock rang.

"I have to wake up the little vampires." he grabbed his gong and walked off.

"Wait!" Katrina called after him. "You should know that he may be coming here."

"How many people know about this school?" Nestor whispered sharply to his niece.

Wren shrugged, pulling a face.

"Well, have you noticed something weird?" Katrina asked.

"Besides squid surprise?" Wren joked.

Nestor looked at her in annoyance, then back at the other girl. "Like what?"

"Wren, where's Jade?" Katrina asked.

"In the library with Tinto finding out everything they can." Wren said.

'Bout the war?"

"Yeah."

"Wren, are any of your other friends awake?" Nestor asked.

"Yes, but Stoker wants to sleep in as usual." Wren grumbled, folding her arms.

"Hey, Nestor, you know Double D, right?" Katrina asked him.

"I actually knew his father," Nestor corrected. "He was my apprentice for a while..."

"He has a crush on Juniper Lee, the Tu Xuan Ze." Katrina explained.

"I knew a Tu Xuan Ze once." Nestor smiled in remembrance.

"What's that?" Wren asked.

"They fight monsters only they can see, they can't tell anyone about it unless they're of the magical world," Nestor explained. "It skips a generation."

"Yes," Katrina agreed. "It was going to her dad, but it skipped onto her."

"Juniper Lee's grandmother helped save my life, a hunter tried to stake me."

Wren rushed to hug him, feeling thankful he's now alive.

"Did you know about the Cartoon Network League?" Katrina asked the vampire male.

"Yes, but I didn't want to join." Nestor answered.

"Do you know, Wren?" Katrina turned to the young one.

"Never heard of it." Wren replied, still hugging.

"Dear, please let go," Nestor smiled. "I'm fine."

"Nestor, I think you need to tell the kid 'bout the Cartoon Network League and the members and their powers." Katrina spoke up.

"Let me wake the others and let them have their breakfast." Nestor got out of Wren's grip and got to their bedroom.

"Okay." Katrina said.

Morty came over, mewing.

"Oh, you hungry?" Wren asked with a smile. She then went to go and get the cat's food.

"So, did you know 'bout the league?" Katrina asked her once they were alone.

"Just that everyone has powers that can endanger their lives," Morty explained. "Juniper is that thing, the children have wolf and shadow powers, Ed Hill is a ninja..."

"And Dee Dee has ice powers."

"They're saving their lives, but it could also hurt them with villains."

"Along with Eddy has fire and Double D has psychic abilities. Wait, weren't you a member?"

"Briefly."

"Well, I'm already a member of the league, and so is Jade and Dawn. So, why didn't Nestor join?"

"He didn't know how to master his warlock powers," Morty frowned. "My genes were stronger than his."

"Oh, how many members were there when you briefly became a member? Cuz, I wasn't there at that time and who were the members?"

"About five. It was just starting up when I was there a bit, there were John and Miranda, myself, Dawn's father almost joined, but this couple came in first, I haven't seen them since it was our time to fight. I'm pretty sure they're long gone now."

"I heard from Eddy that Eddy's, Ed's, and Double D's dads joined, am I right? Along with Juniper's grandma, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, but the Ed's fathers were rookies then, they weren't full members," Morty told her. "Juniper's grandmother was our mentor, there was a young couple there, they weren't married yet, but they had a child together and had to put the baby up for adoption because the world may have been too dangerous for him."

"Who?" Katrina asked.

Morty stretched a bit, with her cat instincts. "David Osworth and Loretta Bennett."

"Otto Osworth's parents..." Katrina whispered, nearly in shock.

"Unfortunately, no one knows if they're dead or alive to this day, they went missing after the first war legion."

"My Dad was in the league with his werewolf abilities and Jade's mom too."

"What were their names?"

"My dad's name was Justin André and Jade's mom was Annie Summers."

"I think they joined after I quit and decided to start a family of my own."

"Now, we got more members in the league and Dexter is the leader of the league. So, think when Wren is older maybe she can join the league?"

"It's up to her."

"So, can you guess how many members we have now?"

"How many?" Morty then suddenly hissed, getting startled.

The vampire kids were leaving their bedroom and rushed to the dining hall to get some food.

"Hey, wait up!" Wren called, running after them.

"We have like around 20 members." Katrina told the cat once they were safely alone again.

"That considers of me, Jade, Dawn, Dexter, Dee Dee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Mike, Jen, Jamie, Jo, Zoey, Dakota, Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Scott, another Mike with weird personality, Juniper, Courage..." Katrina listed.

Morty licked the back of her paw. "I see..."

Wren came over and give the kitten a piece of fish. "Here, saved you one." she then went back in the dining room with the others.

"I wonder how Jade and Tinto are doing?" Katrina wondered.

"Hopefully they found something." Morty assumed.

"Yeah, they need to hurry before I go werewolf on them."

"Maybe they're waiting for you," Morty told her, then started to eat the fish with utter delight. She moaned, eating the head off. "Boy, does my brother know how to prepare a fish..."

"So, how strong is The Count?"

"Next to Dracula, he's a mighty vampire, he's a legend around the village and strikes fear into ALL of the students, even the bad ones. He's the student Oskar's uncle."

Katrina burst out laughing.

Morty raised an eyebrow. "Something amusing?"

"It's just that you haven't seen Mike, Jen, and Jamie," Katrina explained. "The villains are scared of them, especially HIM."

Morty didn't take kindly to that. "Don't dis him, he had to risk his life to save his sister from being staked in the heart. If that's how you're going to be, I'm not going to help you." she pounced into the dining room and purred.

"WREN, YOUR STUPID CAT IS IN MY WAY AGAIN!" one of the vampire boys, Stoker, hissed.

"That's just how she says she likes you!" Wren teased.

"No wait, come back, I didn't know that!" Katrina tried to get Morty's attention.

Morty nuzzled against Stoker.

"Stupid cat..." Stoker groaned.

* * *

Katrina came in the room and grabbed Morty. "Excuse me." she said to Stoker. "Sorry 'bout that. You don't know me, do you Stoker?"

"Who in Dracula's name are _you_?" Stoker got edgy. "Are you another new student? Like we need anymore!"

"My name is Katrina André and I'm a werewolf."

"Why is there a werewolf in the vampire academy?" a crimson haired vampire girl known as Grufftine asked.

The girl next to her, Batoria, shrugged.

"It's because I'm not a student." Katrina revealed.

"Then why are you here?" Batoria asked.

Katrina turned to Wren, dropping her voice low to a whisper. "Wren, help me out here."

"Transfer student," Wren thought up quickly with an innocent grin. "There's another one with Tinto in the library."

"Oh..." the other vampires said, then went back to eating.

"You're not gonna bite me with your sharp teeth, are you?" Klot asked Katrina nervously.

"No of course not," Katrina told him. "Why do you think so?"

"You just look hungry." Klot said, then ate his cereal.

"Oh, I just had a pig's heart. Does that answer ya and beside, the full moon is rising. You know what that means?"

Klot and the other kids were silent. Sure, they once had a werewolf transfer to the school once, but he was already a wolf and they didn't pay much attention to Oxford's lecture on werewolves because they were afraid of what would happen to them until they met Wolfgang when he joined their class.

"So, kids wanna know who the other transfer student is?" Katrina asked, calmly.

"I never heard anything about new transfer students coming to the school." Oskar replied.

"Well, maybe they forgot?" Katrina shrugged.

Nestor slammed the kitchen door open with his foot and came in, carrying silver platter. "Wren, it's your favorite!"

"Potato bug salad!" Wren cheered.

"Hey, Nestor!" Katrina called.

Nestor set the platter down and served everyone. "Yah?"

"Got any raw meat?"

"There's some in the freezer, I'm on my way to get it, but it's too frozen for anyone to eat it now."

"Okay," Katrina looked to the kids. "So, you guys got questions for me?"

"When do your powers wear off?" Grufftine asked.

"It doesn't, I can transform whenever I want. Anymore questions?"

The Egyptian princess of the school filed her nails at her private chair of the table spread. "You better not bite me, I'm a princess."

"Yeah, you better not piss me off before I take that nail file and shove it up your ass," Katrina snarled. "Now, you don't want me to do that, now would you?"

The girl didn't answer, but just kept eating properly.

"Hey, Wren, who's she?" Katrina whispered.

"Who?" Wren asked as she munched.

"The one who's filing her nails."

"Nofre, she's an Egyptian vampire princess."

"I take it you hate her?"

"She's a spoiled brat." Grufftine added in, once the topic turned to the horrible girl in the school.

"She gives us girls a bad name." Batoria agreed.

"Indeed." Ravena finished.

"You're all just jealous." Nofre laughed.

"Hey Nofre!" Katrina yelled at her.

"What?" Nofre looked at her in annoyance.

"How about you just leave these guys alone?"

"How about you came back where you came from and let me be? We're all fine with ME here, right?"

Stoker looked at her like he were in love. Wren looked annoyed with Stoker in love, then kicked him sharply with a wicked smile.

"OW! WHAT!?" Stoker woke up.

"Excuse me, how about you shut the hell up, can you do that?" Katrina threatened Nofre. "Stupid fat cow..."

Wren then told Katrina the story of when Nofre came to the school. Nofre was known for downsizing Grufftine when she came and got all the boys to love her and do whatever she said. In the end, Grufftine challenged Nofre to a game of bat ball and Grufftine won. Katrina still thought Nofre was a cow.

"Am I right, Wren?" Katrina asked, nudging her new friend.

Wren wasn't paying much attention, she was reading a goth magazine. "I never cared for looks, but her personality sure is hideous."

Nofre gasped, then grew very angry with Wren.

"Hey, hear that, Nofre?" Katrina taunted.

"Whatever." Nofre scoffed, filing her nails again.

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

"You don't know who YOU'RE dealing with! My father is a pharaoh!"

Katrina scoffed. "Whatever, my dad is an alpha and a leader of the pack and the strongest."

"Wren, don't forget, you're helping me wash the dishes when everyone's done eating." Nestor told his niece while laid out the raw meat.

Wren groaned in annoyance.

"Thanks, Nestor." Katrina smiled, then wolfed down on the meat and licked the blood from her mouth. Delicious."

"Now, now, there's enough for everyone." Nestor told everyone with a smile.

"Do I have to wash the dishes...?" Wren sighed.

"You skipped it last week." Nestor explained.

"Oh, man, you just got burned by your uncle!" Katrina laughed.

"Whatever." Wren smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm joking, oh, hey, Wren, why don't you tell the kids 'bout the other transfer student, okay?" Katrina suggested. "You know who I'm talking 'bout, right?"

Wren looked at her, then at her fellow students. "There's another transfer student, her name's Jade."

"Still, it's kinda funny we didn't hear about this from the Professor or the Count." Oskar spoke up.

"Like I said, maybe they forgot, right?" Katrina shrugged.

"I guess, but it just seems odd, when the other students came in, we always knew, but oh well, I guess." Oskar said.

"Hey, have you guys heard a name of Justin André?" Katrina asked. The other students didn't respond right away. "Or know him? Well, how about you, Oskar, do you know?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the library with Jade and Tinto. The blonde vampire boy is looking through a book looking up any information he can find while the Texan red-headed girl looks with him.

"Hey, Tinto find anything yet about it?" Jade asked as Tinto was in deep focus.

"I'm not getting a good connection," Tinto said in dismay. "But I found a new site."

"What?" Jade asked.

Tinto pushed the computer screen to let her see.

"You think it gives us the information?" Jade asked.

Tinto pulled off his glasses and wiped them against his shirt. "The forces are weakening, I'm afraid some of your members have fallen, the Powerpuff Girls are in the infirmary now."

"Who's left?"

"The two Mike's, Jo, Jen, Jamie is nearly healing, the Ed's are almost down and out, but it's getting really bad over there."

"We have to do something."

"They need help before they get killed," Tinto said, gravely. "Jamie's heart rate is going down as we speak."

"Can't we bring everyone back to life?"

"We have this device in the basement to transfuse blood to anyone who had lost it when that human girl Sunshine was accidentally bitten by Oskar and made her a temporary vampire."

"Let's use it and bring everyone here!" Jade nearly screamed.

"It doesn't say how everyone got weak though." Tinto told her.

"I don't care, I don't want them dead, especially Scott!"

"Too many people can't know about this school, there's a vampire hunter next door, but thankfully he's terrible at his job, we beat him everytime."

"Can we do it now?"

"I don't know if the Count would allow it."

Suddenly, there came in a teal dressed girl with white sleeves, midnight blue hair with a tiny flowered hat on top. "Tinto, what are you doing?" she asked in a very angelic voice.

Tinto looked at her, blushing. "Erm..."

"Please!" Jade was still begging Tinto, avoiding the nice, well natured vampire girl.

"Are you one of the transfer students?" the girl asked, spotting Jade.

"Yeah, Jade Summers." the Texan girl replied.

"Hello, and welcome to our school." the vampire girl gave a smile.

"But, can you keep a secret?"

"Uhh... sure. You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"I'm not a transfer student."

The girl backed up, a little startled. "Are you a hunter?"

"No, of course not, I'm a member of the Cartoon Network League and so is Katrina."

"You don't happen to know anyone there called Robin, do you?"

"Why?"

"He's my father, he left home a long time ago for mine and my mother's protection and he told me in a letter he joined a league."

"Most of them are dead."

"I hope he isn't," the girl frowned. "I really miss him."

"Tinto, can you explain?"

"Sorry, I got nothing on Robin so far," Tinto said, then looked at the vampire girl. "Ravena, what are you doing here?"

"When you didn't show up for breakfast, I got worried." the vampire girl, Ravena, said solemnly.

"Wanna help us get the device and bring the league here and alive?" Jade asked her. "How 'bout it, Ravena?"

Ravena wasn't sure if she wanted to help them or not. It would risk her creature of the night life, but she loved helping people. This was a very hard decision as it overwhelmed her brain with possibilities that could happen to her if things went wrong.

"I wanna know if Scott is gonna..." Jade's eyes teared up a bit as she thought of her boyfriend back home. "Scott..." she found herself instantly crying.

"We'll try to see what we can do." Tinto assured her.

Ravena frowned and went to hug Jade.

"Please, Ravena, can you help us?" Jade asked, sniffling.

Ravena let go of the hug and released a heavy sigh. "I'll try... I don't believe in using my powers for violence."

"Hey what room is the device at?" Jade asked the boy genius of this world.

"It's in the science room right now." Tinto told her.

"Well, let's go then, is someone in there? Any teachers?" Jade asked before they would go right ahead and possibly get in trouble. "There's something you guys should know."

"What is it?" Tinto asked.

"I'm not a normal human being." Jade admitted.

"You were born a wolf." Ravena assumed this because of Wren said at breakfast.

"No, that's Katrina." Jade corrected.

"Oh, I thought you guys were sisters or something."

"No, just friends, you see, I have superpowers."

"Like what?" Tinto queried.

"I can control weather."

"Really? Pray tell how."

"Well, my mom had the same powers too just before it passed to me 'cuz my ancestor was Storm, a member of the X-Men."

Tinto listened, but something came up on the computer and he quickly did more research.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked him.

"Checking my email." Tinto grinned.

Ravena slightly rolled her eyes.

"Well, we have to save the league and bring them back to life," Jade told the boy. "Can you do that?"

"We can do the blood transfusions, it depends on how bad they've become." Tinto told her.

"TESTING!" Professor Oxford called to echo around the castle walls.

Ravena gasped and ran to the classroom.

"Well, let's go then, are you coming?" Jade asked.

Tinto saved the stuff on the laptop. "Come on, we better get you guys in class." he went to go in the classroom.

"I can create a mist clone and transform into you that way you won't miss it."

"I dunno, what if someone notices something's up?"

"Well, I got a Memory Wipe Ray in my pocket, that way no one will notice."

"Okay... Good luck with that."

"Okay, here we go," Jade then created a mist clone to transform into Tinto. "Well, what do you think, pretty good, huh, Tinto?"


End file.
